Swans
by counting ufos
Summary: Songfic, based on Swans by Unkle Bob. After being seperated for over a year, Ginny and Draco see each other on the street, and Draco realizes that the fire that once lit his life has been snuffed. DG


Songfic -- Swans by Unkle Bob. 'Tis an amazing song, it was on Grey's Anatomy and I was so inspired to write a songfic featuring Draco and Ginny. w00t.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_By my side, you'll never be_

_By my side, you'll never be_

Draco watched her from across the street. He recognized her bright red hair almost immediately. The sight of her made his heart twinge with regret and despair.

_Cos I'm fake at the seams, I'm lost in my dreams _

He remembered the day he left her. He thought his feelings weren't real forher. How wrong he was. He always dreamed of marrying another aristocratic beauty, but instead he got a firey-spirited gorgeous little red-head who was rich in one thing: love.

_And I want you to know, that I can't let you go_.

The minute she walked out of the door, his world crashed in on him. He searched for his voice but find silence coming out of his mouth. He wanted to stop her so badly. His lapse in judgment wasn't real to him until he saw her give him one last look, one last chance.

"Draco...please...don't do this..." Ginny had begged him. "Please, Draco. You don't want this."

He couldn't say a thing. A look of complete hurt washed over her and she backed out of the doorway. "Goodbye, Draco."

_And you're never coming home again_

_And you're never coming home again_

Draco realized he would never see her again, the one that he loved more than anything in the world, the one that broke him out of his shell. She was what he needed, and he let her slip through his finger.

_By my side, you'll never be_

_By my side, you'll never be_

_You'll never be_

The memory brought out such a painful anger in Draco as he saw her make her way down the opposite sidewalk. He walked the same direction as her, glancing every so often to make sure she was still there.

_I wanted to tell you I'd changed_

_I wanted to tell you that things would be different this time_

Draco had changed dramatically since that fateful day. He stopped eating, sleeping, functioning overall. The realization that he had made the biggest mistake of his life made him want to waste away. His overall appearance was different. His hair had darkened slightly, from lack of sunlight, probably. His eyes showed only hurt, none of the former arrogance that used to dwell in those silver, misty orbs. Now they were slate gray and full of pain.

_I see you, you see me, differently._

_I see you, you see me, differently._

Draco stopped at the crosswalk, where she had. He looked up, she was staring right back at him. His heart jolted. He didn't know that hers had as well. Her face showed a look of bittersweet happiness. He approached her...

"Ginny, I-I don't know what to say. I made the biggest mistake of my life. Please, forgive me."

_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again_

"Draco, I-I'm sorry. I can't...I love you...but, I can't go through it again.

_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again_

"Gin, please...I would never...you don't know how much I suffered-"

_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again_

"Believe me, I think I know, Draco..." Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. Eyes that used to hold such spunk and spirit that were now as blank and bottomless as Draco's.

"Ginny...I love you so much...please...just give me one more chance."

_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again_

"I love you too, Draco. But I never want to see you again..." With that, she put her head down and walked around him.

That was the moment that Draco's heart broke, and he knew no one else could _ever_ mend it back together.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Yeah yeah it was depressing. and i used the words quite literally. 'Specially at the end. Anywho, the song was on Grey's Anatomy and it was a tearjerker. For people who don't watch that show...do it.

For people who do watch it, it was the song that was playing when Izzy was walking through hospital and she felt Denny...Dennie...whatever floats your boat.

Reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
